


Со мной всё в порядке. Люблю тебя, детка

by stary_melnik



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: «Мистер Харгроув,До сведения отдела кадров дошла информация о том, что вы снова воспользовались имуществом компании не по назначению. Пожалуйста, впредь воздержитесь от использования зоны отдыха в качестве тренажёрного зала во время обеденного перерыва. Если вам требуется рекомендация о ближайших спортзалах, с радостью вас проконсультирую. Как можно скорее уберите гири с нижних полок общего шкафа.С наилучшими пожеланиямиС. Харрингтон»Это далеко не первое нелепое письмо, которое Стиву пришлось отправить Харгроуву. И он сильно сомневается, что оно будет последним.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 14





	Со мной всё в порядке. Люблю тебя, детка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's nothing wrong with me (loving you, baby)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331517) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger). 



Всю свою жизнь Стив работает с людьми. 

Он занимался продажами в компании отца в маленьком городке в штате Индиана, потом обслуживал клиентов в миллионнике и ещё пяти разных местах, а теперь работает в отделе кадров крупнейшей IT-фирмы Индианаполиса. Как оказалось, это во многом похоже на обслуживание клиентов — с той лишь разницей, что они называются сотрудниками.

И с бонусом в виде того, что Стив довольно часто и с огромной радостью теперь может говорить людям «нет».

Ему нравится эта работа. Он в ней хорош. И хотя он определённо не самый острый карандаш в коробке, но он знает правила и сленг и может справиться с любой проблемой. 

Кроме Уильяма Г. Харгроува.

Как только Харгроув приступает к работе в отделе обработки данных на восемьдесят седьмом этаже, Стив начинает сомневаться в своём решении остаться в «Хоппер-Ньюби». Потому что каждое утро, как по часам, Стив находит на своём столе жалобу и как минимум три электронных письма.

— Почему бы им просто не уволить его к чёрту? — стонет Стив и падает в кресло, осторожно придерживая чашку с кофе, чтобы не испортить синий кашемировый свитер, который мама прислала на Рождество.

— Он слишком хорошо шарит в цифрах, — пожимает плечами Джонатан, облокотившись на стол Нэнси. — Сейчас сложно найти надёжного человека, который в этом разбирается.

Стив фыркает, делает большой глоток из чашки, хотя ему хочется выпить что-то покрепче, чем кофе со странными органическими сливками, что притащила Нэнси.

Он пробегает взглядом по письмам, и сразу становится ясно, что в этот раз придётся действовать более прямолинейно. Вздохнув, Стив отставляет кофе и придвигается к столу. Он разминает шею, чтобы головная боль не мучила его прямо с утра.

Открыв окно дня нового письма и абстрагировавшись от воркующих Нэнси и Джонатана, Стив приступает к решению проблемы.

_«Мистер Харгроув,_   
_До сведения отдела кадров дошла информация о том, что вы снова воспользовались имуществом компании не по назначению. Пожалуйста, впредь воздержитесь от использования зоны отдыха в качестве тренажёрного зала во время обеденного перерыва. Если вам требуется рекомендация о ближайших спортзалах, с радостью вас проконсультирую. Как можно скорее уберите гири с нижних полок общего шкафа._   
_С наилучшими пожеланиями_   
_С. Харрингтон»_

Это далеко не первое нелепое письмо, которое Стив отправляет Харгроуву. И он сильно сомневается, что оно будет последним.

Как обычно, ответ приходит почти что мгновенно. Если и есть плюсы в Харгроуве, то это однозначно его оперативность.

_«Харрингтон,_   
_Прости за гири и остальной хлам, который занимает так много свободного места, обычно похороненного под ЧУДОВИЩНО ГРОМАДНОЙ кучей кошачьих кружек Стейси. Я переставлю всё на свой стол._   
_Б.Х._   
_П.С. Кажется, ты не из тех, кто ходит в зал. Ты же просто хилый ботаник в очках с огромными линзами, которого постоянно избивали в школе из-за задротской манеры разговаривать. Извини, но я заранее шлю лесом любой спортзал, который ты посоветуешь»_

Не будь Стив столь раздражён, он бы рассмеялся. Джонатан уже несколько раз жаловался на кружки Стейси.

Он одёргивает себя, чтобы по старой привычке нервно не поправить очки. 

_«Мистер Харгроув,_   
_Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от использования подобного лексикона в корпоративной переписке. В то время как я не стану жаловаться на вас, кто-то другой не будет столь снисходителен._   
_Пожалуйста, УБЕРИТЕ гири из помещения. НЕ ДЕРЖИТЕ их на столе. НЕ ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ их на территории компании._   
_Заранее спасибо._   
_С. Харрингтон»_

Всё ещё злясь, Стив добавляет:

_«П.С. Очень зря. В том месте, куда я хожу, низкие цены и бесплатный массаж по средам»_

Это, как позже узнает Стив, оказывается его первой ошибкой.

* * *

Большую часть рабочего времени Стив тратит на кофе, регулирование межличностных споров и организацию тренингов для новых сотрудников.

Значительную часть его времени также занимает обработка писем от Харгроува и о нём.

Проходит уже месяц с тех пор, как Стив отправил ему письмо о неправомерном использовании комнаты отдыха, и после этого Харгроув, похоже, вбивает себе в голову, что Стив — тот, с кем можно легко поболтать. Или тот, кого можно дёргать, когда больше нечем заняться.

_«Я понял, Харрингтон._   
_Б. Х._   
_П.С. а ты, похоже, горячая штучка, да? Мне нравится, когда ты командуешь»_

Количество мемов с животными, которые Стив получает с тех пор, превышает все мыслимые объёмы. Учитывая, что до этого он не получал ни одного. 

Стив говорит ему об этом. И в ответ получает очередной мем.

Поэтому, когда вскоре после ложной пожарной тревоги на Харгроува поступает очередная жалоба, Стив пытается скинуть её на Нэнси.

— Он не послушает меня, — настаивает Стив, почти что встав на колени, хотя и не делает этого, потому что это бы испортило брюки. — Я знаю, что он меня не послушает. Он, скорее всего, даже не читает мои письма… Наверняка он подумает, что я просто цитирую очередную цепочку сообщений.

Нэнси морщится.

— Тогда просто позвони ему.

— Что?

— Позвони ему, — пожимает плечами она. — Сделай устное предупреждение. Мы не должны часто этим пользоваться, но в твоём случае может сработать.

— Ты так думаешь? — хмурится Стив, прожигая взглядом жалобу на своём столе.

— Определённо, — кивает Нэнси. — Кроме того, он может быть женоненавистническим мудаком. Ты же знаешь, что в отделе кадров редко работают мужчины, и он, возможно, не слушает тебя, потому что думает, что ты женщина… и, пожалуйста, давай не будем начинать… Но если это так, то звонок должен сработать. Он отступит, как только узнает, что ты парень.

— Это… — нерешительно начинает Стив. — Это и правда может сработать.

— Я знаю, — улыбается Нэнси, а потом кивает в сторону его стола: — Дерзай. Мне нужно заниматься своими делами.

Усевшись обратно в кресло, Стив ищет внутренний номер Харгроува. Он берёт трубку, мгновение колеблется, а затем решительно набирает добавочный номер.

Гудок звучит дважды, прежде чем Харгроув берёт трубку.

— Утилизация трупов: вы убиваете, мы закапываем. От кого я могу избавиться для вас сегодня?

Стив моргает.

— Эм. Это… Уильям Харгроув?

— Ох, дерьмо, — на другом конце провода раздаётся грохот, а затем ещё одно проклятие. — Вот срань, да, извини. Я ждал личного звонка. Это Билли Харгроув.

— Мистер Харгроув, — Стив откашливается, облизывает сухие губы и смотрит на жалобу в своей руке. Как будто это поможет подобрать слова. — Это… это Стив Харрингтон из отдела кадров.

— Харрингтон? — повторяет Билли и в следующий момент заливается смехом. — Чёрт, не может быть. Что я могу сделать для тебя, чувак?

— Я… звоню по поводу недавнего происшествия с пожарной тревогой из-за курения в мужском туалете.

— Да? Есть зацепки?

Стив вздыхает. 

— Мистер Харгроув, у нас в здании не просто так созданы специальные зоны для курения. Это уже третья тревога за месяц.

— Твою мать, правда?  
— Правда, — говорит Стив. — Поэтому либо пользуйтесь специальными зонами, либо научитесь отключать сигнализацию, прежде чем щёлкнуть зажигалкой.

После этих слов следует пауза. Затем снова смех.

— Я так и знал, что ты не пальцем деланый, Харрингтон, — говорит Билли, и Стиву кажется, что он всё ещё улыбается. — Дашь какой-нибудь совет?

— Они на батарейках. Это не ракетостроение: сам разберёшься, — отвечает Стив, а затем шипит на Нэнси, которая запускает ему в затылок бумажный ком. 

Он поворачивается и видит, что она смотрит на него с выражением «какого чёрта ты делаешь?» Стив мгновенно осознаёт свою ошибку. 

— Эм… Всего хорошего, мистер Харгроув. Увидимся на завтрашнем семинаре по корректному поведению на рабочем месте.

Пока Стив вешает трубку, он слышит на другом конце протяжное проклятье, проклинающее идиотские тренинги, и с трудом давит в себе смех. Когда Стив снова может держать себя в руках, он поворачивается к Нэнси, но на её лице всё ещё ясно написано осуждение.

— Ну и что? — спрашивает он.

— Не могу поверить, что ты только что посоветовал ему отключить сигнализацию. Боже мой, Стив!

— Это случайно вырвалось!

— Да, телефонный звонок определённо был плохой идеей, — вздыхает Нэнси, качая головой. 

Она не знает, насколько оказалась права. Она себе этого даже не представляет.

* * *

Когда Билли впервые звонит Стиву, он задаёт вопрос, от которого тот до сих пор готов рвать на себе волосы.

— Какой у нас дресс-код? Я ношу одно и то же дерьмо с тех пор, как начал тут работать, и регулярно ловлю сальные взгляды от парня из IT.

— Это Дастин? — уточняет Стив.

— Не-а, не Хендерсон, он нормальный. Другой. Какой-то озлобленный педик.

Стив чуть не давится кофе. 

— Майк?

— Его так зовут?

— О мой бог…

— В любом случае, не в этом дело. Могу я просто носить джинсы?

— Если только они не дырявые и сегодня пятница.

— Вот срань.

Дальше — хуже.

— Нет, ты не можешь дымить в копировальной комнате. На территории компании вообще нельзя курить травку!

— Но в Индиане это легально.

— Меня не волнует, что это легально в Индиане, это против политики компании!

В третий, четвёртый и пятый разы Стив убеждается в том, что у него случится сердечный приступ в преклонном возрасте двадцати семи лет.

После шестого раза ему требуется очень долгий перерыв, в течение которого они с Хоппером передают друг другу сигарету. Хоппер питает слабость к неудачникам.

Но только в седьмой раз к Стиву приходит осознание. Этот день ставит Стива на рельсы «о господи, нет» и «я в слишком большой жопе». 

За последний час Билли четырежды звонит ему. Каждый раз с очередным дурацким вопросом, который, Стив уверен, он выуживает прямо из своей должностной инструкции.

Когда телефон звонит в пятый раз, Стив даже не утруждается тем, чтобы вести себя профессионально.

— Значит так, козлина. Ты всё это знаешь. Я знаю, что ты прекрасно всё знаешь. В этом месяце ты ходил на переподготовку шесть раз. Тебе не нужно задавать мне все эти вопросы.

— Ты что, только что выругался? — спрашивает Билли после самой длинной в жизни Стива паузы.

Стив хочет разломать свой телефон пополам.

— Хватит. Звонить. Мне.

— Боже, Харрингтон, — усмехается Билли. Стив точно знает, что он усмехается. Стив хочет задушить Билли Харгроува своим телефонным проводом. — Чаще говори мне гадости. Это заводит.

Лицо горит, Стив швыряет трубку на базу.

* * *

Билли либо любит зацикливаться на чём-то, либо ему просто нравится лезть Стиву под кожу. Не исключено, что верны оба варианта. Стив не может не обращать на него внимания. Кажется, он из тех, кто получает удовольствие от такого рода дерьма.

Он думает так только потому, что помимо обычного спама с мемами, который ежедневно приходит от Билли, тот начинает каждый день звонить и флиртовать с ним.

— Ну же, Харрингтон. В чём ты сейчас?

Если это вообще можно назвать флиртом.

— Я не скажу.

— Если не скажешь, — Стив ненавидит то, что точно знает, что Билли наслаждается происходящим. — Мне придётся угадать.

Стив с силой закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Твид? Вязаный жилет? Я думаю, ты носишь вязаные жилеты.

Стив смотрит вниз. Это не вязаный жилет. Хотя он действительно довольно часто носит джемпер на пуговицах. Особенно зимой.

Потому что холодно. Давайте, подайте на него в суд.

— Или какое-нибудь тупое узорчатое дерьмо? Тебе нравится пейсли? Или аргаил? Держу пари, ты без ума от аргаила.

Стив поджимает губы. Он не будет смотреть на ноги, даже если знает, что Билли его не видит.

— Я ношу синие носки в клетку, — неохотно признаёт Стив.

Билли смеётся. Это справедливо. Его смех глубокий, довольный и тёплый.

— Ох, Харрингтон. Какой скандал.

* * *

— Эй, я, похоже, потерял страницы с пятьдесят второй по семьдесят четвёртую своей должностной инструкции, и я правда искал что-то там о курсах по повышению квалификации в разделе о дискриминации, — однажды утром говорит Билли, спустя две недели после того, как начался этот кошмар… Стив к нему уже привык. К тому же, в последнее время на Билли поступает не так много жалоб. Ему, кажется, везёт. — Ты можешь почитать вслух?

— Почитать тебе? — пальцы Стива зависают над клавиатурой где-то в середине ответа сотруднице из пиар-отдела с постоянными жалобами на температуру в своём кабинете. — Ты серьёзно?

— Ага. Почитай мне, — говорит Билли, и в его голосе что-то не так, что-то неуверенное, что Стив не привык слышать. — Ну, знаешь, если ты не занят.

Стив смотрит на незаконченное письмо.

_«Миссис Хинтон,_   
_Около двери есть термостат, вы можете вручную отрегулировать температуру…»_

Он откашливается.

— Нет. Нет, я не занят.

— Тогда давай начнём, амиго. Мне нужно убедиться, что я не дискриминирую никого из своих коллег — корпоративных рабов.

Стив издаёт смешок.

— Во-первых, ты не должен называть своих коллег рабами.

— А во-вторых?

— Перестань флиртовать с каждой юбкой, которая проходит мимо твоего стола. Женщины в офисе — не твои конфетки.

Где-то позади него Нэнси воинственно поднимает в воздух кулак.

— Так держать.

* * *

Впервые за долгое время Стив сам звонит Билли. Потому что у него дерьмовое утро, которое становится ещё хуже, когда администратор на проходной, по всей видимости, будучи не в своём уме, отказывается пустить его в офис. Мало ему того, что внезапный дождь портит его мокасины, а его чересчур игривый лабрадор Тор решает, что очки — это новая игрушка, и в следующий момент разбивает их.

Так что теперь его глаза чешутся из-за редко используемых контактных линз, а он стоит на проходной, закипая от злости и капая дождевой водой на ковёр. Терри за стойкой витает слишком высоко в облаках для того, чтобы узнать Стива без очков в чёрной оправе с фотографии на его удостоверении.

Он знает, что Билли уже в офисе, на восемьдесят седьмом этаже. Потому что мечтательное выражение на лице Терри — вина Билли. Билли и его тупой подарочной корзинки.

Стив даже не даёт ему сказать «привет».

— Хватит приставать к администраторам, — выплёвывает он, не потрудившись сесть за стол. Телефон зажат между ухом и плечом, пока Стив остервенело пытается стянуть с себя промокший насквозь шарф. — Я не собираюсь нанимать ещё одного в этом квартале. На этот раз нам повезло, и я не дам тебе всё испортить.

— И тебе доброе утро, — говорит Билли. — Ревнуешь, Харрингтон? Почему ты вообще думаешь, что это из-за меня?

— Ты каждый раз используешь один и тот же подкат, покупаешь одну и ту же бутылку дешёвого вина, — потерпев поражение в борьбе с шарфом, Стив садится в кресло. — Ты делаешь так каждый раз, когда хочешь затащить их в постель, а на следующий день они не выходят на работу. Хватит. Приставать. К ним.

— Солнышко, это называется флирт. Тебе стоит попробовать раз или два, — слишком радостно отзывается Билли. Стив с силой сжимает челюсть. — Держу пари, тебе не помешало бы распустить хвост. Ты слишком скован.

Стив проводит ладонью по лицу и запускает её в мокрые волосы. Когда они с Билли закончат, волосы будут торчать во все стороны. Стив ненавидит то, что Билли прав.

— Или тебé не помешает бутылка дешёвого вина.

Стив давится воздухом.

— Во-первых, моя личная жизнь тебя не касается. Во-вторых, ты, чёрт возьми, не можешь позволить себе вино, которое я пью. Всего хорошего.

Он бросает трубку прежде, чем Билли отвечает. Прежде, чем он ещё глубже проникает в его жизнь.

* * *

На следующий день Стив находит у себя на столе подарочную корзинку. Он почти успевает развернуться и уйти, но Джонатан аккуратно хватает его за локоть и возвращает к столу.

— Харгроув попросил занести тебе, когда я спущусь к Нэнси, — говорит он. — Сказал, что ты поймёшь.

Когда Стив берёт уютно устроившуюся среди мелко нарезанной бумаги, свечей и фруктов бутылку, а потом изучает этикетку, он почти падает в кресло. Сонома. Как минимум сто пятьдесят долларов за бутылку.

— Иисусе, — говорит Стив.

В тот же день Стив письменно принимает импровизированные извинения. Телефон звонит почти в то же мгновение, как отправляется письмо.

— Достаточно дорого для тебя? — спрашивает Билли.

— Не люблю красное.

Билли смеётся.

* * *

— Стив, умоляю тебя, избавь уже человека от страданий, — просит его Джонатан спустя две недели. И в течение пары секунд Стив не понимает, о чём речь.

А потом он вспоминает утренний разговор с Билли, который зашёл куда-то не туда…

— Отдел по работе с персоналом, с вами говорит Стив Харрингтон. Чем могу помочь?..

— Какого цвета на тебе бельё сегодня, Стив?

— Господи боже. Нет.

— О, да ты сегодня без белья? Распутник.

— Я не это имел в виду!

…Джонатан сидит рядом с Билли.

Стив сглатывает, кончики ушей горят, он делает слабую попытку улыбнуться.

— Мне жаль?

Но ему не жаль. Стив знает это. Стив знает, Джонатан знает, и Нэнси тоже знает… потому что как бы много Стив ни жаловался, ворчал или стенал по поводу Билли Харгроува, он не делает абсолютно ничего для того, чтобы прекратить их странные отношения.

Особенно во время таких разговоров, как например, тот, что происходит в тот же день, когда Билли снова ему звонит, но его голос звучит устало и немного болезненно.

— Поговори со мной, Харрингтон. От всех этих цифр раскалывается голова.

— О чём ты хочешь поговорить?

— О чём угодно. О сраной погоде. Выбирай сам.

Стив колеблется. Он оглядывается на Нэнси, но та что-то печатает, не переставая улыбаться. 

— Нэнси сделала кексы. Если их бросить, они отскакивают как резиновые мячики.

— Стив! — возмущается Нэнси, и Стив понимает, что он в пяти секундах от того, как ему в голову полетит какой-нибудь офисный снаряд. Но Билли смеётся, и его смех стоит того.

* * *

На второй день без единого письма или телефонного звонка от Билли Стив начинает волноваться. Он весь день ждёт очередной нелепости, но ничего не происходит.

Ни тупых мемов, ни бессмысленных вопросов. Вообще ничего.

Так что когда Джонатан спускается к ним за Нэнси, Стив ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Харгроув сегодня не появлялся?

— Нет, он взял больничный.

— О.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает Нэнси, собирая вещи. Стив в ответ беспечно машет рукой.

— Да, да. Всё в порядке. Мне просто надо закончить презентацию для ознакомительной встречи, и я тоже пойду. Увидимся в понедельник.

Они прощаются с ним и уходят.

А Стив… Стив делает кое-что ужасно глупое и невероятно неэтичное.

Он открывает папку с персональными данными. Копается в ней. И находит личный номер Билли.

Решение о том, стоит ли ему написать, принимается дольше, чем поиск номера среди документов в архиве на другом конце офиса. В итоге Стив пишет короткое сообщение и отправляет его прежде, чем успевает ещё раз передумать. Он убирает свой телефон как можно дальше.

С глаз долой — из сердца вон.

Он не проверяет его до самого дома и обслюнявливания Тором. А когда всё же открывает входящие сообщения, не может сдержать улыбку.

_«Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше. Отдохни как следует. С.Х.»_

_«Так и знал, что ты волнуешься, Харрингтон. Я тоже по тебе скучаю»_

* * *

В субботу Билли посылает ему вереницу сообщений о своей младшей сестре Максин. Он отзывается о ней как о бунтарке и своенравной девчонке, так что Стиву приятно знать, что Билли в надёжных руках.

В воскресенье Стив знает, что Билли чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Он знает это потому, что Билли отправляет ему фотку своего члена.

Стив тратит где-то пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы не выйти из себя. Около десяти он думает «боже, это реально большой член». И в течение пяти минут он обдумывает план мести.

* * *

В понедельник Стив приходит на работу рано. Очень рано.

Его телефон звонит ровно в девять, и он уже знает, кто это.

— Я бы мог поцеловать тебя, — говорит Билли.

— Я бы мог предъявить тебе обвинение в домогательстве.

— Ну и дрочи себе сам тогда. Боже, Харрингтон, — его голос такой весёлый, что Стив не может сдержаться и прячет улыбку в кулак. — Не могу поверить, что ты сделал столько копий. Как много бумаги ты истратил? Она же по всему туалету.

— Ты хотел поделиться, — отзывается Стив. — Я просто помог.

— Я доберусь до тебя.

— Для начала тебе надо меня найти, — фыркает Стив.

* * *

В тот день, когда Стив звонит ему, чтобы выпустить пар, всё меняется. Стив пока этого не знает. Он знает только то, что какой-то идиот из IT-отдела скачал на серверы компании сраную метрическую тонну порнографии. Хоппер в бешенстве.

— Какой-то идиот из IT скачал на серверы компании сраную метрическую тонну порнографии, Хоппер в бешенстве, — кипит Стив, остервенело стуча по клавиатуре, хотя это точно не вина компьютера, и Стив это знает. — Теперь мне надо написать целый раздел в руководстве по профилактике сексуальных домогательств, и я в бешенстве. 

— Боже, ты так напряжён, Харрингтон. Тебе нужно потрахаться.

— Ты такой осёл.

— Прости, но если ты занимаешься сексом, то, очевидно, это плохой секс, потому что он не помогает, — говорит Билли тоном, далёким от раскаяния. — Чем ты вообще занимаешься для того, чтобы расслабиться, Стив?

— Я занимаюсь Бикрам-йогой.

— Это что ещё?

— Горячая йога, — объясняет Стив, попутно добавляя в презентацию новый слайд. — Ну, знаешь, хорошенько пропотеть в нагретом помещении.

— Грёбаный Иисусе… — Стив слышит, как на другом конце провода что-то с грохотом падает. Звук похож на тот, который он услышал в первый их разговор.

— Ты в порядке? — хмурится он.

— Да. Да, боже, я в порядке, — Билли, кажется, немного задыхается, его голос звучит напряжённо. И Стив не понимает почему. — Эй, хочешь, расскажу об одной горячей заднице, которую я встретил в лифте сегодня утром? По-моему, он вышел на вашем этаже, но, боже милостивый, вот это была задница.

Лицо Стива заливается краской.

— Ладно, это вообще к делу не относится… сдаюсь. Ну и насколько он горячий?

— Мне определённо хотелось укусить его за жопу.

— Не могу поверить, что ты рассказываешь мне всё это, — бормочет Стив, перекладывая трубку к другому уху. — Ты теперь будешь писать мне поэмы о чужих задницах?

— Ты просто не видел её, Харрингтон. Это была отличная задница, — говорит Билли, и Стив чувствует, как в его животе скручивается и загорается что-то неприятное. — Из-за этого теперь придётся пойти и передёрнуть.

— Клянусь богом, Харгроув, — шипит Стив, крепко зажмурившись. — Если я ещё хоть раз получу жалобу, в которой рядом со словами «мужской туалет» будет стоять твоё имя…

— Да ладно, я ведь просто могу достать его под столом, — говорит Билли полным очарования голосом. — Скажешь мне что-нибудь грязное, Харрингтон?

— Тебя уволят за это, Харгроув.

Билли стонет.

— О да, детка. Назови меня так ещё раз.

— Я затащу твою задницу на тренинг по профилактике сексуальных домогательств так быстро, что у тебя закружится голова.

— Блядь, Стив, ты же знаешь, как меня заводит, когда ты угрожаешь мне телесными наказаниями.

— Это не… — Стив бесится и издаёт рык, едва похожий на тот, что может издать человек. — До свидания, мистер Харгроув.

— О нет, мы же только начали…

Стив вешает трубку. Ему жарко, он покраснел от ушей до самой шеи, а может, и дальше. Он берёт трубку и бросает её ещё раз. Просто так.

* * *

После скандала с порнографией-на-рабочих-серверах Нэнси и Стив по горло увязают в учебных тренингах по безопасному поведению на работе. Большую часть недели Стив проводит в конференц-зале, периодически меняясь с Нэнси и по пятьдесят раз говоря одно и то же и столько же раз проигрывая набившее оскомину учебное видео.

Уже четверг, когда мистер Ньюби представляет его очередной партии сотрудников. Когда он говорит «знакомьтесь, это мистер Харрингтон из отдела по работе с персоналом», Стив ловит на себе пристальный взгляд парня, сидящего почти в самом конце стола. У него удивительно синие глаза и невероятно отвлекающая улыбка… Стив старается не думать о том, как чертовски прав был Билли Харгроув, когда сказал, что ему надо потрахаться.

— Итак, — откашливается Стив, пытаясь выкинуть неуместные мысли из головы. — Первое правило, которое вы должны усвоить в отношении того, что можно делать на работе, а что нельзя, гласит: если ты не хочешь, чтобы твоя восьмидесятичетырёхлетняя бабушка видела это, не делай этого.

В целом тренинг проходит так же, как и все предыдущие. Быстро, скучно и без пафоса. Ближе к концу Стив молится о том, чтобы Нэнси поторопилась и сменила его. Как только мистер Ньюби и его подчинённые выходят за дверь, он гипнотизирует взглядом часы.

Стив собирает информационные буклеты, чтобы вновь раздать их на следующем тренинге, когда голубоглазый парень откашливается, облокотившись на дверной косяк. Стив замечает, как между белоснежными зубами мелькает розовый язык, и по его телу тут же разливается жар.

— Я не думал, что ты и правда носишь дурацкие свитера и очки, Харрингтон, — говорит он. — Цвет меня удивил. 

О. Ох, это Билли Харгроув.

Рот отказывается работать. Стив выпрямляется. Внезапно он чувствует себя ужасно неловко в свитере, слаксах и мокасинах. 

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— У меня осталась всего пара вопросов, — говорит Билли, огибая стол. Он подходит неторопливо, будто ожидает, что Стив в любой момент захочет сбежать. — На тебе сейчас носки в клеточку?

Стив делает глубокий вдох, ноздри раздуваются, а улыбка Билли становится всё шире.

— Мистер Харгроув, если у вас нет вопросов по поводу семинара, то вам следует вернуться к работе…

— Прости, просто… — он облизывает губы и останавливается рядом со Стивом, и, чёрт возьми, он великолепен. Он восхитителен в своих слишком узких джинсах и блестящих кожаных ботинках. — Я в большей степени кинестетик, понимаешь? Не могу усвоить никакое дерьмо, пока не получу физическую демонстрацию.

— Харгроув…

— Например, это, — он сжимает запястье Стива. У него большая и тёплая ладонь, но захват совсем не сильный. — Это может считаться сексуальным домогательством?

— Нет… эм, нет, не обязательно…

— А что насчёт этого? — спрашивает Билли, пока его рука скользит вверх по локтю Стива. Билли тянет его на себя, заставляя споткнуться и приблизиться к нему на шаг.  
— Нам правда не стоит…

— Это? — спрашивает Билли, обеими руками хватаясь за бёдра Стива. Он продолжает тянуть его на себя, и Стиву кажется, что он вот-вот сгорит.

— Билли, — выдыхает Стив, и видит, как взгляд Билли теплеет, он протягивает руку и касается его лица.

— Чёрт возьми, ты так прекрасен.

Билли наклоняется, он не отрывает взгляд от губ Стива, и Стив хочет этого. Боже, он так сильно хочет…

Двери открываются, и они отпрыгивают друг от друга. Стив нервно поправляет свитер, а Билли рассеянно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Спасибо за демонстрацию, Харрингтон. Запомню на будущее, — говорит Билли и уходит.

Стив смотрит, как он уходит, ему очень жарко, он чувствует, что его грудь слишком мала для столь тяжёлого дыхания. Он смотрит, как Билли уходит, и думает: «О, нет».

* * *

Когда Нэнси наконец приходит, чтобы сменить его, и Стив возвращается за свой стол, его уже ждёт новое письмо. Он садится в кресло и чуть подрагивающими пальцами открывает сообщение.

_«Эй, красавчик,_   
_Похоже, я так и не смог ясно выразиться. Я думал, что корзинка с подарками была достаточной прелюдией. Ну и, возможно, фотка члена — слишком неприкрытое приглашение, и я слегка переборщил. Твоё лицо сегодня подсказало мне, что я ошибся._   
_Ну и что я всё же не очень ясно выразился._   
_Мне бы очень хотелось сходить с тобой куда-нибудь и купить тебе дорогущее белое вино._   
_Билли»_

Стив… Стив смеётся, на мгновение прячет лицо в ладонях, а потом быстро печатает ответ.

_«Ну и когда же?»_

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331517/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
